Adios
Adios is the title track of EVERGLOW's second single album, H : U : S : H. Concept "We’re the protagonists, so everyone be quiet. It means that we’re confidently going to walk our own path... When we first heard Adios, we knew it was the one. We picked it as the title track because we wanted many people to enjoy listening to it."HUSH Showcase Lyrics Hangul= EVERGLOW Ah na ah na ‘안녕’이란 말이 No no 만날 때 하는 인사뿐이니? No no 상황 파악 안되지? Yeah yeah 안 보이게 숨으라는 뜻 그만 사라지란 뜻 셋 셀 테니 어서 빨리 서둘러 Yeah yeah 변명거린 거기까지 충분해 Blah blah 더 가능하면 아주 멀리 떠나 줬으면 해 I just wanna let you know 내 두 눈에 띄지 않게 왜 넌 날 작아지게 해 난 늘 널 맴돌기만 해 왜 넌 날 슬퍼지게 해 처음부터 주인공은 나였어야 해 Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (What?) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Yeah) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Shh) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Lalalala oh hey See you later 다 필요 없어 See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós See you later 다 필요 없어 See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós 나답지 않다니 그럼 난 더 Wanna go bang bang 웃으니 장난인 줄 아나 봐 Want me to hang man NA NA to the A A to the NO NO NO 끝내 볼까 이제 너랑 Go go go Love me hate me 하루에 몇 번씩 Crazy 이런 내가 Oh latata 나에 대한 건 입도 뻥긋 안 해줬으면 해 I just wanna let you know 내 두 귀에 안 들리게 왜 넌 날 작아지게 해 난 늘 널 맴돌기만 해 왜 넌 날 슬퍼지게 해 처음부터 주인공은 나였어야 해 Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (What?) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Yeah) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Shh) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Lalalala oh hey See you later 다 필요 없어 See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós See you later 다 필요 없어 See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana Goodbye, au revoir, adiós |-|Romanization= EVERGLOW Ah na ah na ‘annyeong’iran mari No no mannal ttae haneun insappunini? No no sanghwang paak andweji? Yeah yeah an boige sumeuraneun tteut geuman sarajiran tteut set sel teni eoseo ppalli seodulleo Yeah yeah byeonmyeonggeorin geogikkaji chungbunhae Blah blah deo ganeunghamyeon aju meolli tteona jweosseumyeon hae I just wanna let you know nae du nune ttiji anke wae neon nal jagajige hae nan neul neol maemdolgiman hae wae neon nal seulpeojige hae cheoeumbuteo juingongeun nayeosseoya hae Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (What?) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Yeah) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Shh) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Lalalala oh hey See you later da piryo eopseo See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós See you later da piryo eopseo See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós nadapji antani geureom nan deo Wanna go bang bang useuni jangnanin jul ana bwa Want me to hang man NA NA to the A A to the NO NO NO kkeunnae bolkka ije neorang Go go go Love me hate me harue myeot beonsshik Crazy ireon naega Oh latata nae daehan geon ipdo ppeonggeut an haejweosseumyeon hae I just wanna let you know nae du gwie an deullige wae neon nal jagajige hae nan neul neol maemdolgiman hae wae neon nal seulpeojige hae cheoeumbuteo juingongeun nayeosseoya hae Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (What?) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Yeah) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Shh) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Lalalala oh hey See you later da piryo eopseo See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós See you later da piryo eopseo See you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana Goodbye, au revoir, adiós |-|English= EVERGLOW Ah na ah na Saying ‘goodbye’ is a no, no Is it only something you say as a greeting? no, no Don’t get the situation? yeah, yeah It means hide so I can’t see you, just go away I’ll count to three so hurry yeah, yeah Enough excuses now blah, blah If possible, go as far away as you can I just wanna let you know, stay out of my sight Why do you make me feel so small I always go round in circles for you Why do you make me so sad I should’ve been the main character in the first place Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (What?) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Yeah) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Shh) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Lalalala oh hey See you later, don’t need anything, see you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós See you later, don’t need anything, see you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós I don’t seem like myself? Then I wanna go bang bang You think it’s a joke cause I’m laughing, want me to hang man NA NA to the A A to the NO NO NO Let me end this, now with you it’s go go go love me hate me, several times a day going crazy Like this I’m, oh latata Hope you keep your mouth shut of anything about me I just wanna let you know, don’t let it get to my ear Why do you make me feel so small I always go round in circles for you Why do you make me so sad I should’ve been the main character in the first place Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (What?) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Yeah) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós (Shh) Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Lalalala oh hey See you later, don’t need anything, see you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós See you later, don’t need anything, see you later Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana-nanananananana Nanana-nananana Goodbye, au revoir, adiós Videos Official Videos= EVERGLOW (에버글로우) - Adios MV Teaser 숨멎라이브 EVERGLOW (에버글로우) - Adios EVERGLOW (에버글로우) - Adios MV |-| Choreography Videos= EVERGLOW Adios Dance Practice |-| Behind the Scenes= EVERGLOW 2nd single HUSH MV behind EVERGLOW Adios 응원법|Official Fanchant Guide Trivia * The music video reached 40 million views in eight days and one hour, a new record for Everglow. Sources Navigation Category:Singles Category:HUSH Category:Discography Category:2019 Releases